Happy End no Uta
by Mun Pai
Summary: A/U. Shonen ai. Jakotsu is a junior in high school. He's got an ok life; six brothers and one friend. But when a new student shows up, things start to get better. (from Jakotsu's POV) Ch 4 is up!
1. Niceville, Yeah

Happy End no Uta  
  
(Well! Not enough Jakotsu fics! So I decided to write one! Bwahahahahaha! This is A/U. Set in modern day Florida. It's narrated by Jakotsu, and sometimes it might be in third person. Some of the pairings are not going to be traditional so please deal with that. The title is obviously the title of that song by Miyavi, for those of you that know J rock. I just figured it would fit the fic. ^_^ *shrugs* Anyway...Let's get on with it shall we?)  
  
  
  
Niceville...Sounds nice doesn't it? Well, just to correct you right now, it's not that great. It's not a very big city, if that's even what it can be called, and most of the people there are very ignorant. There isn't ever anything great to do around here unless you want to drive for half a day practically to Pensacola or to Destin...  
  
Okay, that was an exaggeration.   
  
The main event of the year is the Mullet Festival. That's right. The Mullet Festival. We celebrate a fish that's really only eaten in this place. The festival itself is really only an excuse for the half of the population that no one ever sees to come out and get drunk for three days and then go back to where ever it is they live.   
  
It's also an excuse for the world's worst form of music to be played non-stop everywhere you go...Country music. Well, that and rap are the worst...But I won't go into that.   
  
Overall, Niceville is a very dull place, so let me get on with my story.  
  
My name is Jakotsu, I'm sixteen and I'm about to be a junior at Niceville High. Obviously, I'm half Japanese. I've got six brothers, who are all a pain to put up with, a slightly over-protective mother, and a father who doesn't really care about anything. It's a surprise that they haven't gotten a divorce.   
  
I'm not going to take a lot of time in introducing my brothers and talking about them...There's Bankotsu, the oldest, Renkotsu, Kyoukotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, and Ginkotsu. You'd think that since we live in America, we could get normal names for this place. Nope. Not us.   
  
Then again, there are alot of people running around at our school who have weird names...Or maybe they're just nicknames. Who knows.   
  
This is really just a story about my life as a student and as a homosexual. That's right. I'm gay. Most people at school don't like that, so I've got more or less no friends, except for two people who I'll talk about later.   
  
It really started in late July...Around the time band camp started...  
  
***  
  
I got out of Bankotsu's car and grabbed my clarinet. "I'll see you at nine, Aniki." I said to him as I closed to door. All I got as an answer from him was a 'whatever.' Don't get me wrong, he's actually the nicest of my brothers. Bankotsu's really the only one who accepts me for what I am.   
  
  
  
So I walked onto our crummy practice field, the humidity making my long hair stick to the back of my neck. Grumbling, I put my case down and got a rubber band out of my pocket. I always have one...I hate asking girls for a hair tie. After I tied my hair up into a messy bun type thing, I got out my clarinet and looked around.   
  
A group of the 'popular' guys were playing football. Most of the girls were standing around in their own little groups gossiping about whatever it is girls gossip about. All of the other people were just kind of sitting around waiting for practice to start. My friend had not yet showed up, but then again, he always showed up five minutes before practice started.   
  
With nothing else to do, I sat down and absentmindedly watched the guys play football. I wasn't really watching them though. I was watching really, only one of them...His name was Inu Yasha, another one of those weird names.   
  
Inu Yasha was in the same grade as me. He had long, almost white hair and bright golden eyes. Despite the long hair, he was actually one of the most 'popular' guys at our school. I guess it was because the girls found him sexy. I know I sure did. Of course, Inu Yasha never paid attention to me. He knew who I was, of course, but he didn't ever make fun of me...Which I thought was nice of him. I was always too shy to actually go up and talk to him though.   
  
As I stared at him, I didn't realize that Kouga, one of the honorary 'goths' at our school, was walking backwards while shouting at his girlfriend, Ayame. Before I knew it, he tripped and landed right on me. He grinned, his dyed black hair falling onto my face and then got up. "Sorry 'bout that, Jakotsu." was all he said as he ran back over to Ayame, who was giggling insanely because of who had fallen on.  
  
Great.   
  
"Hello, Jakotsu." I heard my friend's voice from behind me. I turned my head and looked up at him, a grin forming on my face. He was a weird guy. Not at all American. Half Japanese and half British if you can believe it. I have no idea how he wound up in Niceville.   
  
As he sat down next to me and got his flute out of his case, I said, "Hey Naraku." He wasn't exactly normal looking either. He had gotten thick, long black hair from his father, and pale skin from his mother. His eyes were a weird green color and he always painted his fingernails black.   
  
Obviously, long hair was in style.  
  
No one really knew Naraku as well as I did, with the exception of his annoying younger sister, Kagura. I normally don't get along with women, so she really doesn't help much. In fact, the only woman I'll put up with is my own mother...And Naraku's...But she's barely ever at his house.   
  
One thing most people don't know about Naraku is that he's quite a singer. I've told him over and over to join the chorus, but he always says, 'It's dull. All they sing about is happiness and ridiculous crap like that. I'd rather not waste my time.' See what I mean by weird? We've got our own little duet kind of thing going on...I can play the guitar so...Yeah. Our parents don't really like the music we play, but they're supportive enough.   
  
Before we could really say anything, the band director announced that it was time for sectional practice.  
  
Woo hoo.  
  
(end chapter one! I know Jakotsu seems a little dull, but oh well. Don't ask why I decided to have Naraku play the flute either. It just kind of happened. ^^;;; Hope ya like it!) 


	2. Feelings and Mazohyst of Decadence

Happy End no Uta  
  
Chapter Two   
  
(Maa! Thanks to the reviewers I've gotten so far! ^___^ I'm still trying to decide on who I'm gonna hook Jakotsu up with, I've got one person I'm really looking at...so you'll just have to wait and see who the lucky guy is! mwahahaha...I've also got plans for Naraku-chan too!  
  
Naraku: fufufu...uh...I mean...I don't need a lover! -_-; *pets baboon skin thing*   
  
He just doesn't realize who it is yet! nwahahahahaha...anyway...here's the next chapter!)  
  
During one of our breaks, Naraku and I were sitting on the grass, hot, sticky, and I was getting eaten alive by bugs. Naraku was lucky. Bugs always stayed away from him. Meanwhile, there I was, slapping my arms and legs, occasionally my neck to kill the little things.   
  
It was as I was swatting at the no-see-'ems that I realized Naraku was grinning at me. I looked over at him, a sour look on my face as I felt another bug crawl around on my ankle. "What?" I barked, angry that he was distracting me from quality bug-killing time. When he grinned at me like that, it always meant one of two things.  
  
  
  
A. He wanted me to come over...Which was normally pretty cool.  
  
  
  
B. He would tell me he was going on vacation...To either Japan or Britain...Which was not cool.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to come over tonight?" he asked, "I don't have to work tomorrow morning...Plus we don't have practice tomorrow...It's a Saturday." As he spoke, he tapped the head of his flute with his long fingers. I was relieved. I never liked it when he went on trips, as selfish as that was. Whenever he left, I just felt so alone...And then I would start getting depressed because the only companion I had was Bankotsu, who was not there all the time. Plus, he wasn't really the best person to share my thoughts with. Sure, he was my brother, but I just felt more comfortable talking to Naraku about personal things.   
  
  
  
I smiled when I heard him say that. "Of course I do!" I exclaimed as I got my cellphone out of my clarinet case, "I have to call Aniki first though, and let him know that he doesn't have to get me after practice." So I called Bankotsu and I let him know what was going on. He told me that he would tell our parents, so I really had nothing to worry about...Unless Naraku's father was home when we went over there...  
  
I'll just say that Naraku and his father did not get along.  
  
Okay, they did not get along AT ALL.  
  
I never really understood why they constantly argued. But it was kind of frightening to listen to, considering that his father didn't care if someone was over...He would just yell at him all the time. He's even beat Naraku up a couple of times. I don't like his father, then again, neither does he. Kagura likes him, but that's only because she's not the 'problem child.'   
  
But now that I think about it, Naraku was a bit of a trouble maker, but I would not consider him a problem. He told me about things he used to do back when he lived in Europe. Honestly, I'm glad he doesn't do any of that anymore. I'll save that story for a later date though...Now's really not the time for that.   
  
***  
  
So, after practice, Naraku and I walked to his house, even though it was dark and extremely humid. He said that he'd rather not call his parents for a ride home. I assumed he wasn't on the best of terms with them at that moment.   
  
We were more or less silent on the walk to his house. Occasionally I would say something and then he would reply with "Hm" or "Yeah." But that was about it. I wondered what was bothering him, so I decided to ask him once we got to his house. Whatever it was seemed to really be getting to him...Normally he would say more than what he was saying then.   
  
After about a twenty minute walk, we got to his house and went inside. It was quiet...More so than it ever had been. I frowned as I followed him inside. "Naraku, are your parents even home?" I asked, a little worried. Then I remembered that his mother worked two jobs and that if his father was home, he was probably in his room. Also, Kagura was probably out with her friends...She was a bit of an 'easy' girl if you get my meaning.   
  
Naraku turned and looked at me, a calm expression on his face. "I know that Onigumo-san is home...Hopefully he won't come out here. Maybe I should lock his door." he said to me smoothly.   
  
'Onigumo-san' is his father's name. Obviously, he didn't think of him as his father. Then again, I really wouldn't want him as a parent either. He was a little scary. Nor would I want any of Naraku's family as my own...Putting up with six brothers was enough for me.   
  
"Well...Ok..." I said, kind of at a loss of what to say, "Let's just get out of the door way." He gave me a strange look, like I had just told him the secret of life or something and then the two of us went to his bedroom.   
  
Luckily for us, Onigumo wasn't coming out of his room. If he was going to, he would have done so already, which relieved me.   
  
Naraku's room was more or less, a normal room. He had a normal bed, and a normal closet...And a normal stereo...And a huge poster of a Japanese rock band called Dir en grey nailed to his wall. He was big on Japanese rock. I liked it too, it was better than most American crap.   
  
Before I could say anything, he popped in a CD and started blaring Mazohyst of Decadence, which was, of course, a Dir en grey song.   
  
Then I realized that Naraku was looking at me funny again. "What's wrong?" I asked him, hoping that it wasn't anything really bad. My right hand was shaking...But I couldn't help but be nervous. With Naraku, it was almost always something serious.   
  
He frowned and sat down on the floor, which I did as well. "Jakotsu...I need to ask you something." he said softly, as if someone in another room might overhear what he had to say. He had a look in his eyes like I'd never seen before. There was some kind of longing...But what he was longing for, was beyond me.   
  
I just nodded, wondering what it was.  
  
For a moment, he didn't say anything. I guess he was trying to figure out how to say whatever it was. Then, finally, he replied. "I think I like Sesshoumaru." he blurted, blushing a little.   
  
Sesshoumaru was Inu Yasha's older half brother. He was a senior and also had long, almost white hair. He too was quite popular with the ladies. But Sesshoumaru never went out with any of them, and he was always paying attention to other people...People that no one else really seemed to like...Like Naraku and I.   
  
When I heard Naraku say that, at first I really didn't know what to say. I was happy and sad at the same time...I never really figured out why I was sad though. "Sesshoumaru huh?" I repeated, "Well...That's cool...He's not really my type but--"  
  
"No, Jakotsu, you don't understand." he cut me off, "I never thought I was gay until I really started thinking about him...He's just...I don't know how to say it...What would you say?"  
  
I laughed. What was I supposed to say in reply? "Sexy. Definately sexy." I said with a snicker, "You've got good taste, Naraku."   
  
Nothing made me happier than seeing a smile creep onto his face after I replied to him. That's what friends are all about though; making sure that the other is happy.   
  
Believe me, keeping up with Naraku was quite a chore. Only because he was depressed, but like I said earlier, I'll talk more about that later.   
  
It was a bit of a shocker to hear that Naraku liked Sesshoumaru...But hey, there's really nothing you can do to stop love.   
  
I just hoped Onigumo never found out.  
  
(End of chapter two! ^___^ r/r onegai! By the way...Dir en grey is AWESOME! If you like heavy metal, or just rock in general, please check them out! ^__^) 


	3. Pirates and Strawberries

Happy End no Uta  
  
Chapter Three  
  
(Well. Oo; Now we know who Naraku likes! XD I've got more plans for that and stuff...And eventually you'll get to learn more about his past and why he and Onigumo hate eachother. But not in this chapter; it's too early in the story right now of course. ^_^ Once again, I'd like to thank all my reviewers! And, if you like Jakotsu, please go and read Rhapsody of Despair!!!)   
  
The next morning I woke up to find myself in an uncomfortable position on Naraku's bedroom floor. I let out a cranky moan and looked over at Naraku, who was sprawled out on his bed. Neither of us had bothered to use blankets. The clock read 10:45, so that meant that Onigumo was at work.   
  
I got up, much to the dismay of my bones, who ached in pain. Slowly, I went over to Naraku and proded his side with my finger. "Wake up." I said, not wanting to be the only one awake and having the chance of Kagura coming in there and being her normal self. Kagura was definately not home though, otherwise I would've been able to hear her blaring rap music from her room down the hall.   
  
Naraku waved his hand at me, as if trying to get me to go away. Then, he cracked one eye open and said, "Jakotsu, it's only ten."   
  
Yes, Naraku was not a morning person. It didn't really help that he always stayed up real late anyway. Some times he would even come to school on only about three hours of sleep. I couldn't ever understand how he was able to do it. Functioning on three hours of sleep was unheard of for me.   
  
I moaned and poked him once more. "C'mon!!! I'm bored and I don't want to be stuck here alone!" I said and pulled him off of his bed, his head making a loud thunking noise when it collided with the floor. He was going to have a headache for the rest of the day now.  
  
Naraku said a profanity and sat up slowly. "Don't do that! I hate it when you do that." he said, rubbing his head, his black hair absolutly everywhere. After about five minutes of sitting on the floor, he got up and gave me a friendly shove.   
  
He and I never got into fights, no matter what was going on between us. Bankotsu always said that we were joined at the hip and that if one of us was a woman, we'd be married. That was a scary thought. It always made me picture me pushing a stoller and wearing some kind of horrible maternity clothes with Naraku walking next to me wearing a business suit.   
  
Scary thought indeed.  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry darling." I said, rolling my eyes as we left his room and made our way into the kitchen. I felt a little gross, after all, I'd been wearing the same clothes since the day before. Unlike most guys, I bathe at least once a day. At least. Normally twice. "Urm...Can I go take a shower, Naraku? I feel like a hippie." I asked him as he opened the refridgerator, scavenging for food.  
  
Naraku shrugged. "Do whatever you want." he said, "That weird shampoo you like to use is in the cabinet. Kagura keeps hiding it from you."   
  
"Thanks." I said and went into the bathroom. That weird shampoo he was talking about was this stuff that smelled like strawberries. I kept telling myself that the next time I went to the mall I would buy some, but I kept forgetting to.   
  
I turned on the water, feeling the steam rise up and then I went to get the shampoo from the cabinet. After I put that down, I threw my clothes off and got in the shower.  
  
***  
  
Once I felt clean again, I wrapped a towel around me and went into Naraku's room to borrow some clothes from him. I figured that he wouldn't mind, so I put on a pair of baggy jeans and a black shirt that had some weird picture of some kind of animal and a Japanese phrase underneath it.   
  
I went out into the kitchen again, where Naraku was sitting at the table, reading some article in the newspaper. "I feel better now." I announced as I tore a comb through my hair. Nothing was better than a nice hot shower as soon as you woke up.   
  
Naraku put the newspaper down and looked at me. "Whoo hoo." he said, "So, what do you want to do today?"   
  
That question had probably been asked by the most people in the world in Niceville. Honestly, there was never anything to do there. I can remember dozens of times when Naraku and I would just sit there and toss the question back and forth while we watched some pointless show on television, which also never had anything worth watching.   
  
I shrugged. "Any movies worth seeing?" It was worth a try. But normally movies meant, 'sex and car chases.' Even television was better than that.   
  
Naraku looked up thoughtfully. "Well...'The Pirates of the Carribean' is out. And there are a few other things." he mused, "We've already seen the 'Matrix' twice, so no point in seeing that again."   
  
We decided to go to 'The Pirates of the Carribean.' It was pretty good actually. Then we just kind of hung around the Santa Rosa mall with nothing else to do.   
  
That was more or less how most of our weekends were.   
  
***  
  
I got home around six that night. Bankotsu was out with his girlfriend so I was stuck with my parents and the five of my brothers who were antisocial and not very smart. I found myself wishing for a sister.   
  
(End part three! ^_~ Well...I don't have much to say except for the fact that there really ISN'T anything to do in Niceville. Yeah.) 


	4. Bankotsu and the New Guy, Musou

Happy End no Uta  
  
Chapter Four  
  
(Anou gomen ne! It's been a while since I worked on anything for ff.net. X_X; I've been busy with j rock fics. XDDD; Anyway, here's the next chapter!)   
  
I decided to go and stay in my room instead of hang around my brothers. It was basically the same thing, because they never said anything to me anyway. As I sat on my bed, I contemplated what to do now. Of course, I could think of nothing, so I gave up and went into the living room, where Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu were watching television.   
  
With a sigh, I plopped down onto the couch, getting looks of acknowledgement from both of them. They were watching some horrible show on MTV, which didn't surprise me at all. Grumbling to myself, I grabbed "The Vampire Lestat" from the coffee table and started reading that.   
  
***  
  
The next night I plodded off to band practice once more. As I got out my clarinet, I spotted a guy I had never seen at the field before. He was standing alone and looking a little lost, holding a pair of drumsticks in his hand. I shrugged, got up, and went over to him. "Hey, are you new?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't like everyone else, who would just sit there and make fun of me.   
  
"Yeah. Name's Musou." he replied, "I just moved here from New York...Pretty different." Musou had definately caught my eye. His shoulder length black hair and dark eyes were a big plus, but he just seemed so polite too.   
  
A big smile formed on my face...I probably looked like such a dork. "I'm Jakotsu...And I've lived here all my life more or less." I replied, "Very boring here." I could feel a friendship forming already. It made me very happy. Like I said earlier, the only other friend I have is Naraku. Not that he's a bad friend though, obviously.   
  
Musou nodded slowly. "I heard that you guys have a...erm...'Mullet Festival.' Is that true?" he asked, a strange look forming on his handsome face.   
  
I nodded, not really wanting to talk about that kind of useless garbage. "Yeah. It's really dumb, so of course the band has to perform there." I said glumly, glancing over his shoulder and seeing that Naraku was coming toward us. I waved at him and introduced him to Musou when he came over to us.   
  
Naraku gave him a slight nod. "Always nice to meet new people." he said, a little bit more unfriendly than I had anticipated. I wondered if something was bothering him...He had probably gotten in a fight with his dad or something before he came.   
  
Musou flashed a quick smile. "Yeah..."   
  
***  
  
After band practice, I waited about five minutes for Bankotsu, and then bid Naraku and Musou farewell as I climbed into his car. As we drove off, Bankotsu asked me who Musou was.   
  
"He's a new guy. From New York." I said simply, not really in the mood to talk about him. There was something about Musou that just made me feel jittery. Not to mention the fact that he gave me goosebumps. I just hoped that Bankotsu didn't notice how red my face was with blush.   
  
Too late for that though.  
  
"You like 'im?" Bankotsu asked me, a tone of amusement in his voice. I hated how he could always see through people, especially when they were trying very hard to cover things up.   
  
I nodded. "Yeah. Do you think I've even got a chance with him?" I asked, hoping he'd say 'yes.'   
  
Bankotsu let out a soft laugh. "Well, I don't know one way or the other right now, Jakotsu." he said after a moment, "But maybe you do...Just use your charm...I guess." Then he laughed once more. I guess he thought it was all a big joke.   
  
Yeah, and the joke was on me.   
  
"Oh sure, laugh it up." I grumbled as we drove home, "You don't know for sure! We could be a very happy couple one day and then I'll be the one laughing at you." As I crossed my arms, Bankotsu let out a sigh...Soon enough, silence consumed the car. The only sound was some stupid pop song blaring from the radio.   
  
After a few minutes of silence, Bankotsu finally spoke. "Look, I'm not making fun of you, or Musou." he said firmly, "I just worry about you. I don't want you getting hurt or anything." As he said this, I realized how serious he sounded. Normally, Bankotsu was a joking kind of guy, but now he seemed almost like a different person.   
  
"I know." Even though I didn't really. That was the first time he had ever said anything like that. "I was only kidding with you, Aniki."   
  
My pride kept me from hugging him then and there...That, and the fact that I didn't want us to get in a wreck or anything.   
  
(end part 4! ^^ I'll start posting quicker now...hopefully...) 


End file.
